


Surprises

by librarian_of_velaris



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarian_of_velaris/pseuds/librarian_of_velaris
Summary: Rhys wants to surprise Feyre with the perfect night





	Surprises

Rhys nudged Feyre out the door, grinning like a child on Starfall. 

"Where're we going, again?" Feyre questioned, but all Rhysand could do was smile and keep pushing her out of the townhouse and towards the street. 

She stopped and turned around, looking him dead in the eyes. "Rhys." 

He knew Feyre hated surprises. Hated the idea of not knowing. She had ever since…Rhys tried not to think about it. Tried not to remember the night he was ready to sacrifice everything for Prythian. And he had not told her that the moment she took his hand, he would give up everything. His magic, his life, his mate. 

But the memories came flooding back as she gave him that look, the very same one she gave him when they made their latest bargain under the stars. 

"Never again. The only way we go is together," he recalled Feyre begging, tears welling in her eyes. Soon after, she made him swear that there were to be no secrets between them. 

"Never again," Rhys repeated.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her brow in silent agreement as the bargain soon showed up on each of their arms in intricate swirls of dark ink, their lives further entwined.

A flicker of sadness rushed through him as Rhys peered down to his inked skin, remembering that promise to her from only a few months ago, the memories still fresh. 

But this night was not about the horrors they faced, or the promises they'd made. And he would tell her where they were going. Just not yet. Cauldron-be damned, he was going to surprise her.

That flicker of sadness disappeared, replaced by a cunning grin. 

Feyre pressed again. "You promised." 

"Can't a High Lord take his High Lady on a date without her knowing just where?" he teased, silently begging for her to drop it. To let him take her somewhere special for once. 

Feyre eyed him curiously as he continued, "I promise no more surprises after this." He moved closer, whispering into her ear. "That is, unless you decide that you like being surprised by your mate every once in a while." 

And then her lips were on his. She closed the space between them instantly, leaning into that kiss, deepening it as each second passed by. Feyre did not hesitate, did not let her lips leave his despite his efforts to speak. 

"Feyre, darling, as much as I love-we really must be going. I did go to the trouble-reservations for us. And I would hate to-" He could barely get the words out between her kisses. 

She finally let him go, a coy smile growing on her beautiful lips. 

"Poor baby High Lord, always worrying about being late," Feyre crooned, and Rhys silently thanked the Cauldron that his mate's mood had lifted, her face now relaxed, happy. "Our delay, though," she started, "was very clearly your fault." 

Rhys let out a chuckle as he took her hand and led her towards the Rainbow.


End file.
